Tears of Time
by PyroRoxie
Summary: Chiasa, Roy Mustang's little rebellious sister, is in central and is learning the ways of alchemy and friendship, but with the upcoming Isbalian War her world may be torn apart. R&R THANX!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Yes this is the new and improved version of the whole Roy's sister thing, and well I changed a lot. You'll see.

I stood at the train station looking over Central. I felt sorta ditched. My brother was supposed to be here to pick me up. I was only 14. The only way I could really get anywhere fast was to steal a car or something. But it was just like him to ditch me. I jumped off the platform. My boots thudded when they hit the pavement. The chain wrapped like a whip on my back made a tinkling noise. I walked along the streets of the city.

There wasn't really much to do. All of it was good clean fun...blah. I saw a bar and smirked to myself. Well that looks promising I thought. I strolled in and walked up to the counter. I wrinkled my nose at the sluts in the corners with their low cut tops and high skirts. I rolled my eyes. God help me I'd never become that low. I looked at the bartender. "Hard beer no watering," I glared at him. "If you do I'll know." He frowned, "Um...miss, are you even old enough to have alchohol?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Let's both pretend that I'm twenty one and you run an honorable joint." He nodded taking my point.

He brought out my drink. He was smart and didn't water it down. He set down the bottle and a glass. I took a swig straight out of the bottle. I went over to a table where two men were gambling on poker. I pulled over a chair and turned it backwards and sat. "I play winner?" I said. They snorted but nodded. I grinned. I'd win. I had always had exceptional luck. The man on the right lost and I took his place. He shuffled then I took it and shuffled as well. He was smirking the whole time.

We drew our hands. I had good cards and he had bad ones. I wonder how I knew that...hahaha! "A royal flush," I said taking his bag of money. He looked stunned. "How?" I cracked my knuckles. "Never underestimate a girl who knows how to stack a deck." For a moment the oaf was silent still processing what I had just said. Then the fact that I had cheated him hit him like a brick wall and he flew into a blind rage.

He threw a punch at me. I moved slightly out of the way just so he would hit the man behind me. That man was now angry and went to hit the guy who had tried to hit me and hit the guy next to him and so on. I smirked. Instant bar fight, the easiest recipe you will ever find. I went back over to my stool and began sipping my beer again watching the chaos. I laughed as some guy threw another one through a table. Then the guy I had beat in poker finally made his way over to me. "Bitch! I'm going to murder you." I raised an eyebrow and shook my head, "I don't think so." He lunged at me. I jumped off the stool and took the chain off my back and with the alchemy circle tattooed onto my hand I lengthened it so it would wrapp around the man throughly as I flicked my wrist.

I had the man and I spun him around in the air for a few minutes before slamming him through the wall of the bar and out on to the street. I ran after him and jumped on top of him. I balled my fist and landed a strike to his face and continued until I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up and standing over me was my big brother, Roy. I smirked at him. "Just a little harmless fun," I said. He shook his head and started walking away. I punched the guy one last time for good measure then grabbed up my money and another beer and ran after my brother.

I caught up to him and he grabbed the bottle out of my hands as I was about to take a drink. "Hey!" I yelled. He didn't look at me. "You're in my charge now. You do as I say." My red eyes glowed in anger. "What the hell is your problem?" I growled. He ignored me. I crossed my arms over my chest. This staying with my brother thing was going to be hell on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat on my bed in Roy's Central apartment. I was shining my chain something I only did when I was extremely bored. My brother had taken me home last night and had pretty much grounded me. THen he had left this morning and told me not to leave the apartment and most of not cause trouble. I sighed. My brother worked as a state alchemist, a dog of the military. Teehee my brother was a dog hahaha. But really I would never want to be a state alchemist. That was half because I didn't like taking orders from anyone, and half because I wouldn't like to do some of the things they did. It seemed to me that Fuher Bradly was getting the military involed in more and more wars. I shrugged. Oh well not my problem.

That was it! No more sitting around just waiting for my brother to come home. I was going out to have some fun. I attached my whip to my back and headed out the door. As the sun shone into my eyes I made my way down the street. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going. I guess I was just going where my well tuned sense of fun and adventure took me. That was apparently not that well tuned because it took me to the Military base...maybe my senses weren't so bad after all.

I ran into the building and looked around. I walked along each floor until I found my brother's office. I ducked into the nearest bathroom and grabbed a few roles of toilet paper. I poked my head into his to make sure he wasn't in there which he wasn't. Perfect. I went in and started the party. By the time I was done with all three rolls of toilet paper the whole room was almost white like ...well snow doesn't quite cut it.

Then a thought crossed my mind. Now there was no way that I could just live with toliet papering. I ran back to the bathroom and found a bucket and filled it with toliet water. I went back to his office and rigged the water to fall on the first person to come in. Luck was on my side because the first person who came into Roy's office was Roy himself. As the water splashed down on him he let out a torrent of swear words. I laughed roughly until my lungs exploded. "What the here was that?" Roy yelled. I bit my lip to stop the laughter.

"That uh...would be toilet water!" I smirked. Roy's eyes lit up with rage. "WHAT? I'll kill you." I grinned, "No you won't." He narrowed his eyes. "Watch me." He snapped his fingers and a little wisp of smoke floated upward. I laughed, "Idiot!" He growled,"I can still strangle you!" He lunged at me. I ran past him and out the door. He chased me through the halls of the military base pausing only to regonize senior officers. I had probably just ruined his reputation. However weird this might be this was how my brother and I showed we cared about each other. It was sorta sad how soon that caring and happiness would be take away. If I had known I would have savored it a bit longer.


End file.
